Escondite
by Sumine-chan
Summary: Tabla de la naturaleza. #13 planetas. Umehito era como la luna girando alrededor del planeta, siempre cerca, pero no demasiado.


**Disclaimer: **Huh...aún no, pero ya mero jojojojo (delirios de grandeza)

Sumine: Hola a todos n.n soy como el ave fénix que vuelve de sus cenizas...

Hatori: Calla, solo has recuperado el módem.

Sumine: da lo mismo, te digo que esto es bueno tengo varias historias Ha-chan.

Yuki: Que sean varias no significa que sean buenas...

Sumine: lastimas mis sentimientos Yuki u.u

Kappa: perdiste tu beta...

Sumine: Algo le pasó a mis mensajes y se borraron así que perdí a mi beta... si eres mi beta y lees esto mándame un mp please u.u

**Título: **Escondite

**Tabla: **Naturaleza

#: 13- Planeta

**Número de palabras: **974

* * *

><p>-Neko-kun, ¿vas a venir todos los días?- Hanny interrogó a la sombra detrás de la cortina.<p>

Nekosawa no respondió nada y simplemente se quedó mirando a la chica de cabellos chocolates.

-Mientras pueda- fue su respuesta después de varios segundos.

Y es que Umehito no podía estar ya sin Haruhi. Cada momento que pasaba lejos de ella hacía que se sintiera como si algo le faltara. No era raro que así sucediera. Haruhi había pasado a ser como la manta que le cubría y le protegía de la luz. Era sencillamente una necesidad estar a su lado. Era como la luna girando alrededor del planeta, siempre cerca, pero no demasiado.

Desde el primer momento que la vio en el jardín de rosas le pareció sentir una atracción inexplicable hacía ella, pero no sabía que fuera a ser tan grande. Posteriormente pasó a sentir curiosidad por la chica, que en ese entonces creía que era chico. ¿Por qué el rey del sol, Suo Tamaki, estaba siempre cerca de él? Bueno, eso era algo que le inquietaba porque el habitante de las sombras siempre había envidiado a Tamaki. Envidia de la buena, le llamaba. No le deseaba ningún mal al ser brillante, solo quería ser como él. Y luego, la conoció.

-Así que, te da miedo la luz.- Haruhi estaba arrodillada al lado de él mientras levantaba una cortina detrás de la cual Umehito tomaba refugio del incandescente sol.

-Sencillamente no me hace bien- dijo sombríamente el pelinegro mientras se escondía más en las sombras.

-Supongo, que tiene sus ventajas.- Haruhi le sonrió a Umehito mientras se metía detrás de la cortina con él. –Está algo apretado aquí ¿no? Umehito simplemente se encogió de hombros y escondió su cara entre las piernas. Aún en la oscuridad la cercanía de ese chico le hacía sonrojarse y tenía miedo de ser descubierto.

-¿Por qué te gusta la luz?- Umehito seguía con la cabeza entre sus rodillas, pero la había separado un poco para hablar.

-Pues,- Haruhi pensó la pregunta un momento hasta que su cara, sumergida en la semioscuridad, resplandeció ante la respuesta. – Todo es más bello en la luz, ¿no crees?

Umehito se sorprendió. _"Ella por sí misma es peor que la luz"_ pensó. Haruhi irradiaba una luz por sí misma que le daba miedo al Nekozawa, pero no demasiado como para alejarse de ella y arriesgarse a la verdadera luz solar. Nadie, jamás, le había dado una respuesta tan simple, tonta y verdadera. Porque él sabía lo bien que se veía Haruhi con los rayos del sol en el jardín de rosas. Tanto así que había deseado poder estar con ella en ese momento, pero se había resignado a verla de lejos mientras ella habitaba en el sol. Hoy, ella estaba ahí en las sombras con él pero a Umehito le parecía más adecuada rodeada de sol.

-Supongo que sí- contestó Belzenef en la mano del mago. No pudiendo él mismo decirlo, recurrió a su muñeco maldito.

-Pero también entiendo por qué te gusta la oscuridad- Haruhi juntó sus rodillas imitando la posición del sempai.- No importa que tan feas sean las cosas, si está lo suficientemente oscuro como para que no las veas. Así no dan tanto miedo.

Nekosawa levantó su cabeza y miró intensamente a Haruhi. De nueva cuenta agradecía a la oscuridad por esconder su mirada de asombro. Haruhi le tenía miedo a algo. Su explicación de la oscuridad fue una completa estupidez, pero eso no le restaba importancia. A Umehito simplemente le gustaba la oscuridad, pero ciertamente se refugiaba en ella. Haruhi en cambio tenía miedo de algo y por ello veía en la oscuridad un fuerte de refugio como primera opción.

-¿A qué le temes?- se atrevió a preguntarle

-¿Eh?- Haruhi levantó su cabeza y miró al joven.- A lo mismo que tú Nekosawa-sempai, solo que de diferente forma. –Haruhi se levantó y recorrió la cortina para salir de ella. –Pero creo que sería mejor si puedieras ver cuando algo horrible venga. De esa forma estás preparado.- Haruhi le sonrió al sempai y le tendió la mano.

-Extraño humano- dijo belzenef mientras miraba a su amo y a la muchacha. –Nos gusta- terminó por decir mientras la otra mano del joven tomaba la de Haruhi y se levantaba. La siguió afuera de la cortina y entró en la sala del Hostclub.

-Haruhi- una voz la llamó en cuanto entró en la sala. -¿dónde estabas? Las clientas te esperan y tu deuda no se va a pagar sola.- Kyouya reparó en que llevaba de la mano a una sombra que se escondía tras cada sillón por el que pasaban.

-Me escondía- contestó Haruhi mientras seguía avanzando en la sala. – Nekosawa-sempai me ha mostrado su escondite. Me parece acogedor- dijo Haruhi mientras llegaba a su sillón. Soltó la mano de Nekosawa y éste se fue a refugiar a la cortina que se encontraba detrás del sillón de Haruhi.

-Oka-san- Gimió el rey del sol desde su propio escondite en el sillón más alejado de la esquina oscura donde se encontraba el mago. – saca a ese demonio de este lugar, nos maldecirá a todos.

-Trabaja Suo-kun- la gélida voz de Kyouya se escuchó mientras un brillo pasaba por sus lentes. Umehito Nekosawa podía traer interesantes ingresos al Host club.

-Haruhi, tú te encargaras de Umehito- fue todo lo que Kyouya dijo antes de regresar a su trabajo.

Haruhi sonrió y comenzó con su trabajo. Pero las doncellas se veían algo asustadas de los ojos brillantes que de vez en cuando salían entre las cortinas.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo con esa presencia siniestra- dijeron los gemelos mientras volvían la cara hacia esa esquina.

-Sacarle provecho, por supuesto- y la media sonrisa diabólica del rey en las sombras del Host club hizo que a Nekosawa se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Quizá él daba más miedo que la luz.


End file.
